1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of conveyance systems for use in manufacturing environments and more particularly to a conveyor system having a conveying track dedicated for each manufacturing task.
2. History of Related Art
In the field of manufacturing, conveying systems are frequently encountered as a means for transporting work-in-progress among various operational areas of the manufacturing facility. Conventional conveying systems typically include a single conveying belt that conveys items along sequential stages in the manufacturing process. Because the conveying system consumes costly floor space, there is generally a disincentive to implementing multiple belts. The use of a single conveying belt, however, can contribute to reduced quality control because items may skip a stage in the manufacturing process due to operator error or other factors. If, for example, a manufacturing process uses a single conveying belt to transport product from an assembly area to a test area and then to a packing area, items may be conveyed to the packing area without having been tested because tested and untested items are situated on the same belt. It would be, therefore, desirable to implement a conveying system in which multiple conveying belts are used to provide an additional measure of quality assurance. It would be further desirable if the implemented system did not substantially increase the floor space or other costs of the manufacturing facility. It would be still further desirable if the system employed an ergonomic design that facilitated operator interaction and optimized spatial requirements of the system.
The problems identified above are in large part addressed by a conveying system according to present invention. The conveying system includes multiple conveying tracks where each track acts as the output track from one operation and the input track to a subsequent operation. When the manufacturing process at a first operational area is completed, the completed product is placed on the area""s output track and conveyed to a subsequent operational area. When the processing at the subsequent area is completed, the unit is placed on the subsequent area""s output track, which is a physically distinct track from the area""s input track. The input and output tracks within an operational area may occupy different levels of a multi-level system in which the various levels share a common floor space footprint to conserve floor space requirements. The tracks may be configured as a pair of tracks to facilitate simultaneous processing of two products or jobs. In addition, one or more of the tracks may have a support surface that is not parallel to the manufacturing floor. A track may comprise a V-shaped rack in which a first surface of the rack is oriented at an angle with respect to the floor and in which a second surface is perpendicular to the first surface. The tilted orientation of the first surface may facilitate insertion and removal of product from totes within a confined space.